


Air Crush

by LELSA



Category: Patrick Melrose (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LELSA/pseuds/LELSA
Summary: When Jim Moriarty meets Patrick Melrose during a long boring flight......
Relationships: Patrick Melrose/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 3





	Air Crush

Babies. 

He's been crying a lot.

飞机从希思罗机场起飞之前，我已经在厕所的隔间里服下了至少三种药物。加上出门前吞下的一片镇定剂、出租车司机喋喋不休抱怨伦敦交通的时候，为了抑制挥拳冲动吞下的第二片，我认为这会儿自己正处于绝佳状态。 

我靠着直觉顺利找到了航班——人在这种时候的直觉总是异常准确，大概是大脑深处的某些区域终于得到了它们显摆的机会——并且毫不费劲地找到了头等舱最前排的位置。你瞧，甚至用不上那个漂亮的海蓝色眼睛空乘小姐……Well，或许一会儿要酒的时候用得上她。 

总体来说so far so good. 哪怕目的地等待我的事不令人愉快。父亲，停尸房，骨灰…no no no no, stop right there. 只要我不想起来就好了。   
“Keep calm, Patrick. You can do this.”那个尖细滑稽的声音又在耳边响了起来。   
Alright, Nanny. Alright. 

正在我终于用酒精冲淡了血液里焦躁的因子，即将进入甜蜜的睡眠时，一声尖锐刺耳的哭喊从后排响了起来，直直穿过机舱撞进了我的耳膜。   
A CRYING BABY. 

那该死的哭声持续了将近十分钟，而乘客蛰伏的不满的骚动也随之窸窣钻入我的耳朵。我感到一种恶心的晕机的先兆——从来没在我身上发生过——大概是婴儿加上刚才吞下的那片死尸般冰凉的三文鱼的混合作用。   
我攥紧了叉子好防止自己毫无形象地吐在大衣上。 

“老天啊，安静一点，宝贝。你会把别人都吵醒的。”一个女人，那个婴儿的母亲，轻声细语地哄劝着她的孩子。 

轻声细语的母亲。我又感到一阵恶心的眩晕。   
“Oh how about you just strangle him to save the pain for the rest of your life?” 

我一定是在无意中把这话大声讲了出来。因为过道旁边邻座的男人转过了脸来。   
“Not a big fan of babies?” 

我不假思索地接了话。   
“世界上最令人讨厌的生物, 不管其他人怎么爱它们。” 

“I can't agree more." 他的声音里有一种轻飘飘的、耳语似的声调。 

我这才侧过头去看他。那是一个苍白的、眼睛像骷髅硕大乌黑眼窝的男人。不过我也并不是很确定他的样貌，毕竟混淆人脸也是磕了药的副作用之一。于是我勉强挤出一个给陌生人的笑，“Better not to share that opinion with anyone else." 

他看了我一会儿——我说“一会儿”——大概也就是几秒钟的时间。   
“Sorry，我把你认作了一个人。虽然我知道现在他一定正在伦敦的公寓里用药物打发无聊时光。” 

“那我想你没有认错。听起来就像是我。” 

他笑起来，稍微倾过身子伸出手。   
“Jim Moriarty.” 

我也伸出手去握了握。   
“Patrick Melrose.” 

在这之后便是一阵尴尬的沉默。我很少和陌生人谈话。我只喜欢待在从小便熟悉的圈子里。我恨那个自视高贵的圈子，又古怪地习惯于在里面寻求舒适。陌生人交际，女人尚可以用一些我还算拿手的小技巧对付，但我真的很久以来都没认识过新的男性了。 

幸而他开口打破了这种局面，就在我打算假装睡着来逃避社交之前。   
“如果你需要靠药物来消遣的话，我或许有更好的主意。Sorry，我不小心注意到你今天服用了四种药物。” 

“…更好的主意是什么？” 

他略微扬了扬眉毛，看起来颇有兴味地笑了。   
“你不想知道我怎么看出你服了四种药吗？” 

“我猜我的样子谁都能看出来，如果他们真的注意的话。而且我不太爱听解释，人们总是倾向于喋喋不休。”   
我的胃再次抽搐起来，因此我只想立刻从这段谈话里解脱出来，而我不介意当个没礼貌的混球。 

“Oh, 一个只关心结果的人。I like you.” 

我很少相信别人对我说的这类话。我的朋友从来不对我说这类话，大部分原因在于我真的不讨人喜欢。我深知这一点。如果有人这样说，目的往往是—— 

“想去卫生间里找我吗？” 

他说出这句话的时候仍旧用着其他人谈论天气一般的语气，脸上却带着从始至终难以捉摸的笑容。 

我动了动嘴唇。先前的红酒让我口干舌涩。   
"…Sorry, but I'm not gay." 

他笑得幅度更大了些，"Lots of people said that. Before they fuck me." 

这会儿我真的不知道该说什么好了。我既不觉得这是个坏主意——come on, 总不会比被迫离开伦敦，飞行七八个小时去一座吵闹拥挤的城市接那个男人的骨灰要坏——但我也没有感到什么迫切的行动力。 

所幸飞机即将着陆的广播解救了我。我用不着接受或者拒绝这个邀约了。 

但我却还想做点什么。总比孤身一人在纽约任凭我父亲留在这个世界上最后的残骸折磨我一晚要好。 

我吸了口气。 

“我住在中央公园旁边，in case you want to know.” 

“Oh honey, 我只是从纽约转机而已。不过，这是我在伦敦的电话。”   
他抽出一支万宝龙钢笔，在机餐附带的纸巾上写下了一串数字，然后极其风骚地将视线移了上来，挑了挑眉毛。   
“So nice to meet you, Mr.Melrose.” 

他再次跟我握手，然后重新倒回自己的座椅上去闭上眼睛，并且带上了耳机。 

我摊开手掌，这个陌生人给我的临别礼物是一小袋白色粉末。 

“Only the best or go without.” 

我的确认出，这是一个瘾君子见过的最好的粉末。


End file.
